<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faked conversations by KiiboTheCinnamonRoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975723">Faked conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiboTheCinnamonRoll/pseuds/KiiboTheCinnamonRoll'>KiiboTheCinnamonRoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Kiibo needs a hug, M/M, give him a hug, wingman kaede, wingman kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiboTheCinnamonRoll/pseuds/KiiboTheCinnamonRoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiibo is lonely and uses his recording function to fake nice conversations, shuichi wants to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Faked conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing a fanfic in ages so it might not be that good, I’m doing my best though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One nice thing about Kiibo was that he was always on time, no matter when the meeting was he’d always show up five minutes early. That’s why it was so unusual how the breakfast meeting had started ten minutes ago and there was still no sign of him. Most of the others simply brushed it off as him sleeping in or having something better to do than spend time with everyone today but Kaede still insisted on someone going to check on him just in case something bad had happened. Shuichi ended up being the ‘lucky’ person chosen to go check on Kiibo, kokichi was totally gonna steal his food while he was gone...</p><p>Shuichi reluctantly made his way over to the robotic boy’s dorm, why couldn’t they have sent someone closer to Kiibo like miu? He’d barely even spoken to the boy since they’d ended up here a few weeks ago so he probably wasn’t the best choice to talk to Kiibo. Sure he was interested by the boy and kinda wished they could talk more sometimes but he never found the right opportunity to... Maybe that’s what Kaede was aiming for, she was insistent on making sure everyone got along so it wasn’t out of the question that this was a plan to get him to make more friends. </p><p>“Hey Kiibo? Are you coming to breakfast toda-“ as he rested his hand on the doorknob he was surprised how easily the door opened. Looks like Kiibo must’ve forgotten to lock his door last night, either that or Kokichi was back to his little game of picking people’s locks. Last time it was Shuichi’s lock that got picked, he’d woken up that day with all of his hats missing... Still, there was a certain possibility that he just couldn’t shake out of his mind despite how unlikely it seemed. It was stupid, it was illogical to think about now that everyone had agreed that staying here forever would be better than playing monokuma’s game. Even with those thoughts in mind he still felt uneasy about this.</p><p>On shaking legs Shuichi quietly stepped into the room, subconsciously bracing himself for the worst outcome.</p><p>“-anyway how has your day been? Are you feeling any better since yesterday?” His own voice asked in a way that sounded exactly like he’d asked Himiko a couple days ago. She’d fallen over while the group was trying out the death road of despair again so he had been a bit concerned about her, not as concerned as Tenko was though of course. the strange thing was that Shuichi hadn’t said it now. In fact he hadn’t said a word since entering the room so why could he hear his own voice?</p><p>“I’ve not been doing particularly well lately but thank you very much for asking!” That was definitely Kiibo speaking that time, it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. That confirms he wasn’t killed during the night at least. He must not have heard Shuichi enter the room yet if he was still continuing his conversation. What Shuichi didn’t understand though was why Kiibo was talking to himself, everyone else was already in the dining hall so Kiibo didn’t have anyone here to talk to... He must’ve been using that recording function he’d told his classmates about to repeat Shuichi’s words... maybe he should just go in there and ask him what he was doing? It might be rude to just barge in and ask but he couldn’t just return to the dining hall without Kiibo otherwise Kaede would be annoyed at him for giving up so quickly. </p><p>“Don’t worry-“ there was a pause in the recording, presumably to cut out someone else’s name “-we’re all here for you.” Once again Kiibo was using part of shuichi and himiko’s conversation although this time he had to cut Himiko’s name out of it to direct it at himself instead.</p><p>“Thank you shu-“</p><p>“Kiibo?” Shuichi finally spoke up as he opened the bathroom door, startling Kiibo into shutting up mid sentence. Kiibo was sat on the floor facing away from the mirror with a frightened look on his face, he clearly hadn’t expected anyone to walk in on his ‘conversation’. </p><p>“Sh-shuichi!? Wh-what are you doing here?” He said, quickly getting up as if he was trying to act like nothing happened. </p><p>“Um...kaede sent me to get you. You’re late for the breakfast meeting so we got worried that maybe something had happened to you.” Kiibo went silent for a moment, presumably to check his internal clock before he gave a small nod.</p><p>“I-I see, I didn’t even notice I was late. I must’ve just ... overslept or something.” He gave a generic excuse even if it was obvious that Shuichi knew it wasn’t true. </p><p>“...Kiibo... please tell me the truth. What was up with your weird conversation just a minute ago?” Of course if Kiibo refused to talk about it then there wouldn’t really be anything Shuichi could do about it but he hoped Kiibo would be willing to explain it to him.</p><p>“I-i .... well...... I was lonely...” There was a long pause before he said this and even then he said it so quietly that Shuichi almost didn’t hear him. He was lonely? Surely not showing up to spend time with everyone wouldn’t help him with that.</p><p>“If you were lonely couldn’t you have just talked to one of us? Surely that would help more than staying in your room and talking to yourself?” His actions didn't make sense if what he wanted was to feel less lonely.</p><p>“I know the others wouldn’t care, haven’t you noticed how they ignore me? Even when I’m not getting ignored I’m just getting made fun of by kokichi and Himiko... if they won’t be nice to me why not pretend they all like me by faking conversations? It makes me feel better so what’s wrong with it? ...Pretending I have someone to talk to is much better than bottling up my emotions is it not?” From his tone of voice it really did sound like he didn’t see a problem with it, that doesn’t exactly mean he sounded happy about it though. He wasn’t completely wrong, it was a better option than ignoring his feelings and hoping they’d go away. Shuichi felt bad still, knowing that Kiibo was unhappy like this. How long had he felt this way without anyone noticing? </p><p>“K-Kiibo... I’m sorry, I didn’t notice. I understand where you’re coming from with your way of dealing with it but I want you to know you can talk to me anytime. I know I haven’t exactly been the most polite to you either but I don’t want anyone here to deal with sadness alone. I’m sure at least some of the others would be willing to help you too.” Shuichi tried his best to keep his voice calm and comforting, helping others wasn’t his strong suit. If kaede or Kaito we’re here they’d probably handle it way better but he had to at least try to make Kiibo feel better. Just leaving him like this would be cruel.</p><p>“R-really? You mean it? ... thank you......” he went silent for a minute before continuing. ...w-we should hurry up and get to the dining hall, We wouldn’t want to keep the others waiting after all... and I might take you up on your offer sometime Shuichi. It’d be nice to talk to someone like you” Kiibo gives a small smile as he leaves the bathroom with Shuichi following behind. Although it wasn’t much, shuichi was glad he was able to make Kiibo feel better. He would definitely have to spend some more of his free time with Kiibo in the future, he’d always been interested in getting to know him more but this event solidified that. He should be there to support his friend after all.</p><p>With that in mind he and Kiibo left to meet up with the others. From now on he’ll make sure everyone is able to support each other no matter what... maybe this means he was finally becoming confident enough to help people. Wouldn’t that be nice? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jeez those idiots really are clueless. They didn’t even question why kiiboy’s door was unlocked in the first place” a certain boy monologues to himself as he twirls a lockpick around in his hand. “Oh well, they’ll thank me for this someday ...and kayayday too I guess. Luckily she went along with my idea to get shumai here. Well if our little plan goes well shumai will finally get his robo boyfriend at least. Nishishi~ Good luck Shumai and Kiiboy, I’m rooting for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>